The Gem Twins
by The-Last-Fire-Twin
Summary: When twins Amber and Kristle and their best friend get a scholarship to Ouran Academy, what will happen what the Host Club hears them sing? (Dedicated to the real Kristle, R,I.P April 30th, 2014) The Picture is Of Kristle a few days before she died
1. Welcome to Ouran Academy!

Hiya guys, first I would like to say thank you to everyone who told me they were sorry, or that my twin will be remembered. That means a lot to me, thank you so much. So here is the first chapter of The Gem Twins.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, its plot or characters

Dedicated to: Kristle, who will always be in our hearts

I sat at a dining table in our small apartment. My identical twin, Kristle, was sitting across from me. We moved in synched timing, our moves exactly the same. Our appearance wasn't different. We both had a pair of ripped jeans (rips in the exact same places) and a black shirt. Our short hair was dyed red and blue, but there were some purple streaks. We had dyed it, as to not have any difference. We both had on a pair of black glasses with a smoky design on the sides, completing our look with a pair of headphones wrapped around our necks.

"Amber, we are going to that new school, correct? Ouran Academy?"

"Yes, dear Kristle. So is our little friend."

We both smiled and got up, heading out the door while holding hands. We walked to the apartment next to ours and the doors opened. Our friend, Gideon, came out, grabbing my other hand. His long blonde hair that rewarded his shoulders had small curls and was blonde. His large brown eyes made him look even more like a girl and his face was sprinkled with freckles.

"Hello, amber, Kristle" He smiled and we all walked down to the bus stop. When the bus came up, we got on and sat next to each other, waiting for our stop. The bus stopped right in front of large gates as it stopped, and several people including us, got out. The girls seemed to be wearing a custard-color poofy dress and the boys a blue suit with a black and purple tie.

"Oh Mon dieu la couleur" (Oh god the color) I said quietly, as to not give the other students the pleasure of hearing only one of us talk. We struggled to the front office in the mass of yellow and blue.

"How may I help you?"

"We are the new students" spoke up Gideon.

"Oh, the scholarship students for art and piano?"

"All three of us are for art and piano, yes." Gideon was the only one who spoke. He was the only one who could tell the difference between us.

"Wonderful, the umm how do you pronounce this? Riley (Ri-le)?"

"Raley, (Ray-lee) ma'am"

"Oh, thank you. So Amber and Kristle Raley, and Gideon Lee?"

"Yup, that's us."

"OKI here are the schedules, you all have the same classes as requested. I will have a teacher aid come and direct you to your class."

"Thank you ma'am"

When the girl with large brown eyes and black hair that reached her mid-back came up, she smiled and led us to a classroom with the sign 1-A above it. She knocked on the door and spoke to the class representatives, leaving us outside. We were soon let in.

"Everyone, these are the Raley twins and Gideon Lee, they will be our new classmates." We looked across the sea of faces, seeing another pair of twins with someone who looked like a girl, but in the boy's uniform. We saw three empty sets and we made way to them, right behind the other twins.

"Amber, do you have a pen? I lost mine." Gideon looked at me as I pulled out a pen and handed it to him, and wrote down the notes for English.

"Thanks"

"Hmm" I looked up at the chalkboard and saw instead two faces. I sighed, and kicked out with both of my feet from under the desk. The other twins fell down, looking up at me with a confused expression.

"What do you want?" Gideon asked them, looking at them.

"Wondering why they don't talk for themselves" they replied in unison, but their pitches were off. On had a slightly high and more childish tone than the other.

"Because we don't like to speak." Kristle and I looked down at them as they got up and one stared at each of us. I reached out for Kristle's hand and she reached for mine.

"My name's Hikaru" said the one in front of Kristle. He had the slightly deeper voice.

"My name is Kaoru" he was the childish one.

"Guys, stop harassing the new students before I tell Senpai about the outfits you made me wear to get fancy tuna"

OK, now I was positive that the other kid was a girl.

"Awww! Haruhi!" they wrapped their arms around her.

"Why is that girl dressed as a boy?" I wasn't surprised when Kristle said the same as I, we did that often.

"What are you talking about?" They both seemed nervous.

"That girl, she's cross-dressing. We do know this, it's in her eyes."

"Guys, they know, so what? Maybe a few more people wouldn't be such a bad thing"

"We have to tell boss"

"Fine, tell him at lunch."

The three stopped talking to us as we began to work out our assignments, translating Japanese to English. This was easy, and so was French…and German….

So what? I speak a lot of languages. I sighed as I finished and looked over at Kristle and Gideon, who were both very close to each other. _Even here, they are close, we all are. We love him, he's our best friend. I know she doesn't have a crush on him, because I do, but still…._

"Hay, Amber, snap outta it!" I looked up and saw Gideon's nose touching mine, and I controlled my blush well.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the piece I'm writing." Kristle immediately put on her 'I know you're lying' face and I just sighed.

"Class, you may go to lunch early today, I will be grading for those who stay in here and eat."

I looked at Gideon and Kristle, and we all looked at where we were sitting.

"Eat here, shall we?" I smirked as I mad the joke and the two people I cared about the most nodded, stifling laughs.

"What did you two bring?" Gideon looked at us as we pulled out our lunches. We scooted our desks together and each laid out our lunch.

"I have a ham and provolone sandwich, white-cheddar cheez-its, some pineapple, a banana, and two double chocolate cookies, putting one in for the draw" I said as I placed the cookie in the center of our desks.

"I have the same as Amber, but cherries instead of pineapple, and they are going in the draw" Kristle placed the small jar filled with cherries as Gideon pulled out his lunch.

"I'm gonna place my whole meal in the draw, because you both like it. Sushi!"

"Tuna?" I look up at him as he nodded

"Ahhh" My mouth watered as I looked at it.

"OK 3…2…1 go!" WE each closed our eyes and grabbed something. When we opened our eyes, I had the cherries, Gideon had his sushi and Kristle had the cookie.

"Aww boo" I pouted and poked at my sandwich.

"Say Ahh" I looked up and did so as Gideon placed a piece of Tuna in my mouth.

"You know I don't like tuna" He smiled warmly at me and I smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Gideon!" I pulled away and began to eat; just noticing Haruhi was still in the room. She looked at us and came over.

"Hi, I just wanted to say sorry for Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Eh, we played a few pranks over the years, and they will be not our next victim, but the victim after that."

"Oh god, is the next victim me?" Gideon looked like her was about to run out. I looked one arm around him and slowly whispered in his ear.

"Perhaps, mec pue (best friend)" He shuddered as I smirked and Kristle wrapped her arm around him, making a Gideon sandwich.

"Hay, why don't we go to that music room the headmaster said is only available during lunches because of a club?" Kristle looked up us and we nodded.

"Sure" We walked down to a room with the label "Music Room 3." The trio walked in to the empty room that has couches everywhere, no musical instruments. They all looked at it in confusion and spotted three grand pianos in the corner.

"Shall we?" Gideon looked at them.

"Yes" Kristle and I walked to two as Gideon walked to the last.

"Let's play that new song….we need someone to sing it."

"I'll do it" I got up and pulled out a notebook that had all of our names on the cover. I searched through it until I saw the song I was looking for.

(The Next song is written by me)

I think that you're something that is amazing

And I'm holding onto you baby

Will you see?

What I see?

When I look in your eyes

Cuz right now I'm paralyzed

You make me stop and stare

Where's it gonna go from here?

You gotta go soon, but I'm holding onto you

Hold onto you, hold onto you

Without you, I'm something broken and lost

And I'm not even breathing

Without you, I should do things on my own

But I can't move

You make me stop and stare

Where's it gonna go from here?

You gotta go soon, but I'm holding onto you

Hold onto you, hold onto you

And now you got to go

I'm just crying no

I just need you by my side

You make me stop and stare

Where's it gonna go from here?

You gotta go soon, but I'm holding onto you

Hold onto you, hold onto you

I'll hold onto you, so you don't leave

Because I need you near

Just keep me here

I sang the last note as we heard some clapping. I quickly grabbed Kristle's hand as Gideon grabbed mine.

"Wow that was wonderful! You three must be the new commoners! The Raley Twins and their friend!"

We each backed up, putting ourselves onto a wall.

"Who are you?" Gideon looked out at the person talking, who was a boy a little older than us. He had blonde hair and violet eyes. I felt both my twin and best friend grip my hands tighter.

"I am Tamaki, the host club king! This is our club room after school…hmm Kyoya?"

The three turned to the person who seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

"Yea Tamaki?"

"Is it just me or is that like some black butler shit?" I looked at my twin and best friend as they both laughed.

"Holy shit you're right!" Kristle fell down, pulling us with her.

"Umm…what are they doing mommy?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that you idiot!"

"That's not in Black Butler, that's for sure" Gideon looked at us as we nodded and got up, stifling giggles.

"So, as we were going to say, would you like to preform after school?"

We looked at each other. Kristle nodded, and so did I. Gideon looked at me and I gave him the look her couldn't resist. The one where I look at him shyly and clasp my hands together with tears about to pour out.

"Fine, I guess we can" Gideon smiled as I lit up and hugged him, giggling.

"Great, come here with the Hitachiin Twins and Haruhi Fujioka. Until then, goodbye" The two walked out as we looked at where they just were.

"The headmaster said we don't take afternoon classes…" I looked at them.

"We can play more music." Gideon was trying to be annoying, I knew it.

"Or we can work on some art?" Kristle stated it as if it was a question. I shrugged my shoulders as we walked down to the classroom we were assigned.

"The teacher is allowed for us to work on art in the class, so let's grab some supplies." We walked into an art room, with all new products. Clearly no one took art. We grabbed paints, canvases, pencils, and everything we could use.

The bell rang as we walked in the class room. We set up each our own ails and each took a stool and began to sketch out our plans. I looked across the room and come upon my sister. I smiled and began to sketch her, along with our favorite place in the apartment building.

I was finished with sketching and the outline of my sister when class was dismissed. We were each grabbed and pulled back to the music room. We were thrown onto pianos and the blonde idiot was instantly next to us.

"Would you need another person?"

"No, it's a piece only needing three people." I growled it out as he tried to touch me. Gideon instantly was next to me, helping me up from being thrown on the floor. Haruhi was in the doorway, the twins were smirking next to a piano. I began to attack them, but Gideon held me ack.

"Whoa girl, you need to take a chill pill and relax"

I took a deep breath and Kristle grabbed my hand. She squeezed it as I regained the posture I had and began to play our role. I was silent as I observed the people in the room. There was a tall boy with a small kid climbing all over him. Then the blonde idiot, I'll call him violet. The creepy guy that appears out of nowhere. He's glasses. Then the annoying twins and, probably the only sane person, Haruhi. The small kid likes that stuffed bunny so…he's buns. The tall boy isn't talking but seems to be…protective over the small kid. He's the guardian.

"Welcome ladies!" I looked at the door and saw yellow dresses picking someone and pulling them down to a table to talk.

"Why are those three here, Tamaki?" I saw someone point at us.

"Oh yea, if I could have everyone's attention, please?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"We will be having these three preform here, hopefully daily. This is a trial run, so please be polite, all my princesses."

We looked at the pianos and sighed. We took up the song we sang before and I sang once more. When we were done, several people applauded and I shyly began to make my way to Kristle. Before I could get there, there was a pair ofr arms wrapped around me.

"OH THAT WAS WONDERFUL!" Violet was yelling in my ear. I shoved him off and stood next to my sister.

"Never" I began

"Do" she continued

"That" Gideon picked up.

"AGAIN!" we all screamed at him, each of us holding each other's hands. We then turned around and walked out.


	2. On The Roof

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Dedicated to Kristle Raley, RIP April 30th 2014

NOTE: The real life Gideon helped me a little in this chapter so…yea!

I held hands with Kristle and Gideon as we stormed out of the school and began to walk to the bus stop. Gideon was being protective of me, having me be very close to him. I had lost my personal bubble, but it was to him so I was okay. Kristle was close to me, but not as close. I felt people looking at us, but we didn't look back. I was looking at the ground, Gideon was looking forward, and Kristle was looking at me. We got onto the bus and sat down, Gideon wrapping his arm around me and Kristle holding my hand. We got off in front of the apartments. We walked into Gideon's apartment, him making us some tea and me some tuna.

"Amber, do you want your special sauce?"

"Yes please" I sighed and looked at Kristle, who hugged me.

"The last person that wasn't us or Gideon that hugged us was Hailey."

Hailey, our little sister. I tried not to remember the last time I saw her, or what happened to her. I just remembered when she was born, we were six. She would be ten if-

"Here you go Amber, want to go to the roof?"

I looked up at Gideon as he cut off my thought. "Yea, I think I could do that."

We got on top of the roof by climbing the sturdy vines outside of Gideon's window. I looked out across the neighborhood and saw the bus in front of the apartments that passed every twenty minutes. I saw a familiar figure get off and walk up to the apartments.

"Hay, is that Haruhi?" We watched as she climbed the steps and got into a room near ours. We then heard some loud yelling and she got out, and climbed on top of the roof.

"Hay, can you- wait. You guys?" Haruhi looked at them and smiled.

"Uhh…sorry for Tamaki. He just really feels like the Host Club is a family and you guys are part of it…."

She grinned and rubbed the back of her neck, and looked at them. "But can you be quiet? My dad is getting ready for work."

"What does he do?"

"He's a cross-dresser"

"He's a what?" we all yelled in unison.

"A cross-dresser," she said casually.

Gideon slapped his hand over his face and sighed, "Okay, so… your dad is a freaking Drag Queen?"

I looked at him and began to laugh quietly, Kristle joining me.

"Yea, I guess you could say that about him…I mean I basically cross-dress at school"

Gideon slapped his face again, louder this time.

I snickered and began to chew Gideon's shoulder, as to distract him from the subject at hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Bite me" I mumbled and motioned Haruhi to go away,

"Ummmmm…" He said as Haruhi climbed off the roof. I quickly ran off with Kristle after we heard her shut her door. We ran into our apartment and closed the door, locking it.

We stifled laughs as we sat down on the couch and pulled out our shared keyboard, writing music. I began to write down some lyrics as Kristle hit a few notes, pulling out her laptop, a blue and black design on it. She opened Musecore and began to place down the notes on the sheet of paper. I pulled out my laptop, the same design as Kristle's, and began to type down the lyrics I had written on a spare sheet of paper.

We had finished the song and began to make ourselves dinner when there was a knocking at our door. I opened it and saw Gideon, who was looking frightened.

"What's up?" He pulled me in and locked our door, turning so fast he caught my lips in a kiss.


	3. Prank Time

Hey guys! Guess what? I'm alive! So sorry for the shortish chapters, but this one will be longer! I SWEAR! NOTE: The sun, dose in fact set at 9pm in New Mexico, trust me, I was born in New Mexico and live in New Mexico so BAMMA CHIA WAMM WAMM!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Dedicated to Kristle Gem Raley, RIP 4/30/14

I pulled away fast and blushed, Gideon quickly looking at Kristle and out the peephole. I walked over to Kristle and she wrapped and arm around me. We heard a banging at the door and Gideon jumped back, landing into me.

"S-Sorry Amber" He got off me and moved to my side, Kristle on my other side. I quickly looked through the peephole and saw Violet banging on the door.

I motioned for them both to be quiet and slowly made my way to the back door, heading out to the patio. Kristle and Gideon followed me, both of them trying to get a few words out of me.

"Gid, is your back door open?"

"Uh yea"

I quickly grabbed ahold of a rope and tied it onto a rail of the patio. I then swung it in the air a few times, throwing the other end to his patio, it surely wrapping around a railing. I hesitantly grabbed it and began to go across the rope, pulling myself onto Gideon's patio. They got what I was getting at and climbed across as well.

I opened Gideon's door and walked to the front door, still hearing the idiot banging against my door.

"Hay Kristle, why don't we do a lil something I call doors?"

"What?"

"Well, you see…"

After I had explained everything to Kristle and Gideon was on the roof, I called Kriastle.

"You ready?"

"Yes"

I opened Gideon's door. " Hay, stop the racket Violet!"

I closed the door as he came and began to bang on Gideon's.

I heard a muffled door opening.

"Yo, idiot face! Stop that racket!"

He stopped banging on Gideon's and banged on my apartment's. This went on for a while, until my phone rang.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

I heard Violet shriek. I went outside and saw him, a fish on his head.

"WHAT IS THIS WHY ARE MY DAUGHTERS AND SON SO MEAN TO ME?"

"We aren't a family, idiot" Kristle looked at me.

"So stop pretending we are"

Gideon jumped down and landed on top of Violet, making the older male fall down.

"What is all this-oh it's you, hmm. Oh you must be the new neighbors and Haruhi's friends, nice to meet you. I see you have to deal with the same pests as me" The woman looking figure was a cross dresser, I could see it in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fujioka"

"Oh, just call me Ranka! I love your hair by the way! Well, I gotta go! Perhaps I'll run into you again!"

"Perhaps, goodbye Ranka!"

Haruhi walked out.

"Senpai, what the heck are you doing? Gideon, why are you on him?"

"A prank" Gideon stood up, walking into my apartment.

"I'm going to steal your food Kristle!" Kristle, and I picked up Violet.

"Wow you're strong" Violet began to ramble off things as I cut him off.

"And clumsy" I 'accidently' dropped him off the railing and saw him land on a mattress, people looking at him like he was crazy.

"Umm was that necessary?"

"Yea, now I gotta go, need to make sure they don't kill each other."

As if on cue, Gideon came running out, holding a jar of cherries, with Kristle right behind him with a knife. I sighed and chased my sister. We ran down the stairs, passing a Violet trying to get up. I pushed him back down as I passed him, Kristle and Gideon laughing as he fell on the mattress again.

We were soon back in tha apartment, Gideon already eating the cherries he stole. I sighed and sat down, pulling out my laptop. I looked up some things I had been wanting for a while.

"Oh how I would love that paint….or those pens…" I sighed and instead looked at instruments.

"The color of that piano….those keys…WHY CAN'T I GET ANY OF THIS?" I pouted and turned to Gideon.

"Got any ideas, smart one?"

"We can ask the school to buy them for us….they should be able to, after all we are scholarship students, and for us to do good, we need good supplies! And because this is our life, why not tell them how good the supplies are, compare to the other supplies, and then boom!"

I smiled and looked at the kitchen to see it was basically pitch black.

"It's only 5! I wish we were back in good ol' NM! No sunset until 9 and falling asleep on someone's shoulder as you watch the sunset is sooo romantic! I should add that in the story I'm writing!"

"Yea, I miss USA too. The taste of a cheese stuffed burger, filled with goat's cheese and mozzarella….I miss that. I also miss dip-n-dots..."

I smiled as Kristle ranted.

"Dip-n-dots" I began. "the ice cream of the future!"

I smiled and looked over to Gideon, who just smirked. I remembered what had happened before the prank and turned away, blushing. Gideon seemed to have remembered too, because I heard him trip over a table. I sighed and walked into my room, a black room with purple designs on the walls. My water bed was covered with dark blue sheets, several pillows, and black rose petals.

I turned to my dresser, a black wood dresser covered with a dark red silk table cloth. It had candles, incents and an incent holder, and behind it a mirror with a black rose design surrounding it. I took off my glasses and placed them down onto the dresser, taking off my headphones and placing them on a small jewelry box. I took off my shirt and replaced it with an Avril Lavigne shirt I had gotten at a concert. I took off my pants and placed on a pair of denim shorts I pushed back my hair with a hairband and placed my glasses back on.

"Amber, Kristle says- whoa" Gideon stood in my doorway, staring at me.

"Kristy says what?"

"D-dinner is ready" He then fainted, falling onto my water bed. I walked over to him, poking his face.

"Gideon?" I poked him again and sighed. He then got up, forcing his way up and his lips smashed against mine.

MUAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! So sorry for the latish update, but be surprised for updates this summer, I am on vacation and going places…..BYE!


	4. Out with the Old, In with The New

I shoved Gideon off and his in my closet. I heard him come up and tap on it.

"Amber, ummm...just a question, did that mean anything to you?"

"What? No, it didn't Gideon, now get out of my room!" I blushed and hid deeper in the clostet as I heard him walk, well stop, away.

"Hay, Amber?" Kristle had gotten into my room.

"Yea?" I heard her come up to the closet.

"Gideon ran outta here looking heartbroken...wait you didn't!" She opened the door. "You're my twin, but you hurt him...I'm siding with Gideon on this one sis."

"What?I'm your twin sister! Thew only family that will talk to you!"

"And you broke him Amber! I'm siding with HIM!"

"Fine, I guess I'll take back my music! And my art!"

"Fine, and I'll cook for me and only me!"

"Fine!"

She ran out of my room and I slammed the door behind her. I sat on my bed and began to quietly cry. She was the last family I had. If only we still had our little sister. I sighed and fell asleep, letting the dreams take me away. The next morning, I got up before her, made myself some toast, and dressed myself. I chose a black t-shirt, a spiked belt, short cut off shorts, and a pair of knee-high boots. I placed my glasses on and walked out, going to the bus stop. I waited for the bus when Haruhi came up.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see anyone here, Amber, right?"

"Yea, my sister and I sorta got in a huge fight..." I smiled at her as the bus came up. We boarded on and I sat in the back, and she sat next to me.

"Are you going to ignore your sister?"

"She's already going to ignore me, so why not. I might as well paint something, ask Souh-Sama for supplies"

"You'll have to pay off a debt, perhaps you can join a club or something"

"Yea, probably"

We got off the bus and walked to class together, until Hikaru and Kaoru came up.

"Hay Haruhi, Amber" I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea, welp I got a sister to ignore, bye" I sat in a seat at the very bak of the class, no other seats next to it.

"Hay Amber, why don't you sit with us and Haruhi?"

"Sure why the hell not?" I got up and sat next to Haruhi and Hikaru, Kaoru on the other side of Haruhi. My sister walked in, and I turned to Hikaru.

"Do you like pulling pranks?"

"Hell yea, wattcha got?"

After I told him the prank, he snickered and we began our classwork. At lunch, he told Kaoru he would join him in the lunch room and we began the brilliant plan. I pulled out a piece of string and watched as Kristle and Gideon put stuff in for the draw. When they closed their eyes, Hikaru placed two pieces of chewed gum where they food used to be,where did it go? I pulled it away with my string.I quickly his the food items behind my back and saw the disgusted look on their faces. I walked out calmly, Hikaru at my side.

"Aw shit! I forgot my lunch. Looks like I'm eating what I just stole." I sighed and walked to the art room, closely followed by Hikaru.

"Don't you have a brother to get to?"

"He's coming here, I just texted him"

"why?"

"Because, I wanna see your art. I was already gonna skip the rest of the lessons today, might as well see why you are in this school."

"Whatever" I sighed and sat at a blank canvas, grabbing acrylic paints. I began to paint and the painting slowly progressed.

"There, perfect."

I looked at the painting of a girl with long brown hair covered in dark red blotches. Her eyes we black and had blood tears. She had a wiked smile with sharp teeth, finished with a cut on her neck, showing her bones.

"Thats...gruesome"

"Yea, I like it"

"..."

I turned to look at them, only to see Gideon and Kristle peering in. I ignored them and looked at my artwork.

"Well, it would be better with good supplies...I need to talk to the headmaster bout that."

"We can take you to him." I nodded and fallowed the twins, ignoring my twin and friend completely. We walked up to the office and quickly got into the office.

"Souh-Sama, I wish to request new art and music supplies, at the art supplies are rather in an unprofessional state and the pianos are very old, needing repairs."

"Of course, but you must pay off a debt.

"That's where the host club comes in" The twins looked at him, and he nodded.

"From now on, you have to be in the Host Club to pay off this debt of 9 million twins, please inform my son after shool."

"Thank you" We all left the room and I sighed.


End file.
